


Forever together

by h_itoshi



Series: FumaKen Week -18 [2]
Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, I'm Sorry, M/M, Minor Character Death, Rated M just in case, So don't expect porn because there is none, Some blood and stuff, This really was not what I intended to write for this prompt but what do you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_itoshi/pseuds/h_itoshi
Summary: Fuma used to be loud. In high school he was the rowdy one, laughed and talked all the time, even during classes. One of those kids who wore his school uniform wrong and chatted too loudly with his friends on the train.It feels like a lifetime ago.(Prompt: Cuddling in the backseat of a car)





	Forever together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tamamushigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamamushigami/gifts).



> I never thought I'd write post-apo fic tbh. But then I said I wanted to write something brutal and the first suggestion I got was this so I figured well why not. And it ended up... not that brutal? Kind of soft? I don't know. I don't even know if I like it yet since I finished so close to deadline lol.  
> Hopefully someone will enjoy it and not hate me for this

Fuma draws a breath, tasting crisp morning cold and exhales a cloud of fog. The temperature is starting to crawl below zero at night by now and Fuma's grateful for every morning he wakes up in one piece. He has no idea how they're going to survive winter, but he tries to live one day at a time. For now, they need something to eat.

He takes a quiet step forward, only a slight rustling as his boots touch crumbled leaves trimmed with a spiky layer of frost.

Fuma used to be loud. In high school he was the rowdy one, laughed and talked all the time, even during classes. One of those kids who wore his school uniform wrong and chatted too loudly with his friends on the train.

It feels like a lifetime ago.

He takes another quiet step, carefully listening for any sounds of his prey. Or of another hunter. He knows there are birds by the pond, but he's not the only one who knows, and today, he's come alone.

No one to cover his back.

He slowly moves forward through the unkept vegetation, choosing the patches where the sun had time to defrost it a little to avoid making too much sound. The animals these days are much more fearless than he's ever seen them. But not many people hunt them. Either they can't, or they don't want to.

Like Kento. He refuses to kill animals. He claims it's cruel and he doesn't feel like he has any right to do it. In the beginning, when they were both hurt and desperate after the disaster, Fuma was furious about it, especially considering what he knew Kento was capable of.

 

“ _Kento we have to eat!” Fuma called, tears welling up in his eyes in pure frustration, the squeaks of the rabbit he'd caught with an old wired shopping basket painful in his ears._

“ _I'm not killing it!” Kento called back, eyes glowing with determination and a fire Fuma already knew he could never win against. “This whole thing is not its fault and I don't want to eat it even if you kill it!”_

“ _Then what do you want to eat?!” Fuma yelled, so worn out and hungry and scared he couldn't even keep his voice steady. “Grass!? People!?”_

_But Kento just looked back at him, standing there with dirt in his hair and blood stains on his face, his once white brand jacket a mix of grey, beige and splatters of iron brown, but his expression was exactly the same as when he was a polished class president and about to tell someone they'd broken the rules._

“ _Something else Fuma. We'll find something else. I promise.”_

 

In the end, Fuma didn't kill that rabbit. And today, he's grateful for that. Grateful for how it kept him and Kento together. They wouldn't have survived without each other.

He pauses as he catches sight of the ducks curled up by the edge of the water. It's getting cold for them too, and he just hopes they're not migrating. But if they were, they should have already done so. They're a good source of food when whatever else they can find runs out. Like now.

Fuma raises his bow soundlessly, carefully reaching out for one of the few arrows he owns and lays it in place. Aims. And fires.

The sharp swoosh through the air is followed by a thick thunk as his arrow hits, burying itself deep inside a feathered body, the cackling and fluttering loud as the remaining birds flee into the air.

It's so effortless these days. The first time Fuma fired an arrow at something that lived and breathed his fingers were trembling so bad he missed by several metres, and he used to be good at archery back when he competed in junior high. But he'd always been trained never to aim at anything with a beating heart.

His steps are less careful as he walks forward, leaning down to inspect his prey. At least it's dead. He vividly remembers the first time he hit wrong and the rabbit didn't die and he had to stab it again.

He withdraws the arrow from the still warm little body, trying his hardest to ignore the uncomfortable crunching, then washes the blood from the arrow in the ice cold water of the pond, before taking out his knife to cut away what they can't eat anyway.

 

_It was a Wednesday. Ten to ten am, right before the break in math class, and Fuma was bored, doodling gaming words in the margins of his book. Thinking about what to buy for the 1000 yen he found on his way to the train that morning. Maybe a dirty magazine. Or a new manga. Or food. Food sounded very tempting. Maybe he could lure his friends along to some ramen._

_Then it happened. Several buzzes and chimes were heard around the room at the same time, and the teacher barely had time to look up with a frown before the low sound of speakers crackling awake were heard. A girl started screaming before Fuma could hear what the speakers were saying, and he pulled his own cell phone from his pocket to read the white box that had popped up on his screen._

_Emergency alert._

_Special Emergency Threat._

 

Fuma sighs as he smells the smoke before he makes his way through the last rows of trees to their current home. He used to hate the smell of fire smoke, but now he loves it. It smells like he's going to eat today too.

Home right now is the small parking lot for a mountain trail. It's barely big enough for a car to turn around, and the road leading up is bumpy and overgrown, which means no one ever comes here these days. There are no treasures to find and those who wanted to stay in the wild have already found their territories.

There's an old abandoned car in the parking lot that they mainly utilize for sleeping since the important parts of it have already been taken. But at least it provides some shelter.

“Did you get something?” Marius looks up from carelessly tossing another branch on the fire, speaking into his scarf and rubbing his gloved hands together to warm them.

Fuma raises the duck and an eyebrow, and Marius expression lights up.

“Oh.” He says, clearly pleased as he starts pulling his gloves off.

“Where's Kento and Sou?” Fuma asks, because they were all here when he left.

“They'll be back soon.” Marius says, but his tone is a little too light and Fuma sees right through him these days.

“Sou shouldn't leave.” Fuma says, the severity of the situation overriding the attempt at positivity Marius obviously tried.

As expected, Marius face falls, the fear in his eyes flashing by and Fuma almost regrets speaking so harshly. But Marius knows just as well as he does and there's no point in trying to pretend he's more of an adult here.

Sou's started coughing, waking them with it every morning, deep from his lungs and he sounds scarily similar to what Shori sounded like.

 

_Fuma woke up from fluttering lights one night. They never light fires at night, the risk of someone or something finding them too great. So he stumbled up to see what was going on, if something had caught fire, but he stepped onto the gravel only to see their usual fire lit and a shivering shape next to it._

“ _What's going on?” He'd asked softly as he kneeled down next to Shori, his face looking like a skeleton in the dancing light._

_He could never forget how Shori looked at him then, his eyes black and lacking light despite the reflections in them. Like he knew exactly what was to come._

“ _I'm cold.” He said, voice raspy and weak, and Fuma started shrugging out of his jacket but Shori just held up a hand and shook his head slowly. “Inside. It won't go away.”_

_Fuma had just frowned because he didn't understand, didn't want to understand. Shori was the clever one, the one whose father had been a doctor. The one who knew most about these things._

_Shori's eyes bulged as a coughing fit claimed his breath, the sound wheezing and thick, like there was something deep inside him that wanted to come out but couldn't._

“ _I want to burn.” Shori mumbled once he could breathe again, tears in his eyes and Fuma wanted to help but he somehow knew there was nothing he could do. “Become ashes and contribute to the world again.”_

_When the sun rose the next day, Shori didn't wake up to see it._

 

“He'll make it.” Marius says firmly, and Fuma doesn't argue, only arranges all edible parts of the duck to cook over the fire.

If there was anything Shori taught them, it was to heat everything they could. Dying from internal parasites or diseases carried by animals wouldn't be a pleasant death.

Marius and Sou ended up with them a couple months ago, not long after Shori joined them. Kento caught Marius stealing food from them, already had a knife at his throat when Shori called Marius name in shock. Apparently they knew each other, and so Marius and Sou stayed for food, and then stayed longer. They contribute, so it's fine that they're still around. But if it comes down to it, Fuma will only protect Kento.

Kento is the only one that matters to him in this world. His parents are dead, his little sister is dead. He has no idea where his brother is, if he's dead too or out there somewhere. His friends are gone too. He only has Kento.

Back in high school, he never cared much about Kento. Even kind of disliked him. Thought he was prissy and acted so superior and just generally wasn't Fuma's type of person. But he always thought Kento was pretty, there was no denying that. A typical hot guy with a hoard of girls around him, and sometimes Fuma found his eyes lingering on him laughing before he could catch himself and look away.

But then everything changed.

 

_The brick wall was strangely warm against his hand as Fuma crashed against it, scraping his palm as his shoulder made an uncomfortable clicking sound._

“ _Come on pretty boy, hand it over.” The man yelled at him, saliva flying with the words and his eyes staring almost unseeingly, and Fuma had never been so scared in his life._

_It was a water bottle. He found it, and he needed it. He hadn't eaten or drunk anything in a full day of panic, of running around trying to find his friends, family, anyone to turn to, but there was no one. Only dead bodies on the streets, buildings half in ruins, the people alive stealing everything they could to keep living, only caring for themselves and whoever they held on to when everything came crashing._

_Fuma tried to get a word out, tried to make his muscles move, but the pain shooting through his arm was too much and he couldn't do anything before a rough hand found his throat and pressed him back into the wall._

_He gasped for breath but none came into his lungs, the panic rushing through his veins and tears finding his eyes because he didn't want to die like this. His hands dropped the water bottle, fingers clutching onto the blood stained hand on his throat but he couldn't move it, could only see black spots appear in his vision as those eyes stared at him like they couldn't wait to watch him die._

_Then there was a flash of silver, a choked sound and that face stiffened in terror, eyes going blank of expression. Blood pulsed from the cut in the man's throat as the knife was sharply withdrawn, pulling apart tissue with it, and Fuma could finally claw away the hand around his neck as he felt it lose power._

“ _Are you okay?” A breathy, shaky voice he recognized asked, and Fuma looked up at Kento's pale face, fresh blood staining his hand, jacket sleeve and face, eyes wide in panic and breath heaving._

“ _No.” Fuma managed, then burst out crying while gasping for breath, and Kento dropped to his knees to hold him tight._

 

“Duck huh?” Sou grins as he sits down next to Marius on the blanket by the fire, setting a water bottle down next to him. “Nice.”

“Perfect with some canned beans.” Kento adds, gracefully sliding into a sitting position next to Fuma while picking two old cans from his bag.

Fuma looks at him, at his beautiful face and the scar above his eyebrow, and sometimes he gets so amazed at how little Kento has changed. His clothing is still remnants of what he wore that day he saved Fuma's life, the jeans mended with various patches of fabric they could find, stained irrepairably with things like oil and acid, the once white jacket with no trace of its original colour anymore. The thick marine scarf and the fingerless gloves are new additions for winter, but he's still wearing the same black boots he wore when they ran from the city together. The knife in a holder strapped around his thigh is the same that's saved their lives more than once.

But his personality is still the same. Kind, yet determined, passionate.

He'd never thought Kento had it in him to kill people. But that crazy man wasn't the only time Kento slid his knife into a human. And it makes it so wrong somehow that Kento doesn't want to kill animals. But he says that humans brought this disaster upon themselves. Animals had no choice.

And Fuma's accepted that logic, he's just happy Kento eats if he's already killed something. He needs Kento to stay alive.

He carefully reaches out for Kento's thigh where he sits crosslegged next to him, and Kento looks up at him with a small smile, used to Fuma randomly touching him just to make sure he's still here.

Fuma doesn't even know when he fell in love with Kento. He's tried to figure it out, but he doesn't know. Maybe that second Kento asked if he was okay with a bloody knife in his hand. Maybe the first time they slept closely tangled together for warmth. Maybe when Kento held him as they finally found Fuma's house in the rubble and a majority of his family dead. He just knows that he loves Kento more than his own life.

 

“ _I want it to be just us.” Kento said softly one night, cuddled closely together at the back of a trashed clothing store, hoping nobody would find them tonight either._

“ _Just us?” Fuma repeated, not entirely sure he understood what Kento meant._

“ _No matter who we find, or what happens. I want it to always be you and me. No one else.” Kento continued, voice soft and words serious. “I don't want anyone to separate us.”_

“ _They can't.” Fuma reassured, pulling Kento closer to him, wanting to somehow prove that he would never put anyone above Kento, but he didn't know how._

“ _Do you promise?” Kento asked, freeing himself from Fuma's half embrace to look him straight in the eyes, his own gaze serious and somehow nervous, tense._

“ _I promise. It'll just be the two of us no matter what.” Fuma told him, looking right back and trying to convince Kento of how much he meant his words._

_His heart fluttered as Kento smiled, a soft, beautiful and happy_ _smile. He's not sure who leaned in first, which fingertips touched whose face, but they shared their first kiss that night and nothing had ever felt more important._

 

The day passes as all days pass. Trying to gather food, necessities, warmth. The only thing about it that is not like every other day, is that Marius coughs. Not much, but Fuma hears him. Once. Twice.

And it's painful, but obvious what has to be done.

“Kento?” Fuma asks softly when the night is dark around them, the stars brighter in the sky than they ever were in the city. The night sounds are dulled from the closed cardoors, but there is a broken window and snaps of branches, rustles of leaves and buzzing of late autumn insects still sneak inside.

“Mm?” Kento mumbles, cuddled up close against Fuma's chest in the backseat where they usually sleep.

“Marius coughed today.” He says quietly, quietly enough not to let anyone overhear if Marius and Sou should return from their late night stroll.

There's silence, but then Kento draws a long, slow breath that warms Fuma's collarbone. “I heard.”

“We can't go on like this.” Fuma says, knowing he has to speak it because Kento won't.

Kento breathes a shaky sigh, and his hand slowly slips from Fuma's chest around to his back to hold him close.

“... I know.” The words are almost inaudible, but Fuma hears them.

He knows Kento cares for the younger two, likes them. But their promise is above any other feelings. They're going to survive together. The two of them.

“Should we leave, or them?” Fuma breathes into Kento's hair, the words heavy with underlying meanings and Kento doesn't answer for a long while.

Fuma knows what Kento's thinking, because he's thinking it too. That they already found their place here. That leaving would be a bigger risk than staying. But they both care for the kids. Except they have no future. Not with the same symptoms Shori had. There are no cures in this world.

The arm around his back tightens and Kento makes a soft, almost pained sound into Fuma's old T-shirt, the little movement so filled with trust and understanding that Fuma already knows what Kento's answer will be and what they'll have to do.

“Them.” Comes the breath against his skin, and Fuma draws a deep breath, steeling himself.

“... Tonight.” Fuma says, and Kento nods slowly against his sternum.

“Tonight.” He repeats.

The next morning when the sun rises, Fuma already has blood on one of his arrows. Nobody's coughing.

 

~*~

 

 


End file.
